Christmas-Gift-a Rooney
by ShipperGirl559
Summary: It's Christmas time and Parker really wants to get his gift to Val but it might be harder than he thinks. I suck at summaries, I promise, the story's better then the summary


Christmas gift-a-Rooney

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

hey guys, so this is a story that I came up with that I just had to write down.

 ** _(HOW IM PRETENDING THE STORY WENT, FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC: the bio dome is being moved BACK to LA so it got pushed back a year so know Parker and Val are going NEXT school year, so Parker went back to Wisconsin with Karen. Everything else is still the same. The campfire scene still happened because there is no way I could take away that Pal scene)_**

::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;:

 ** _December 23rd_**

Parker was sitting on the floor of his room surrounded in ribbons, wrapped presents, wrapping paper, wrapping paper scraps, and rolls of tape. He was wrapping the final present, it took him forever to think of the perfect gift, and Karen was finally able to take him to the store to get it: Val's gift. He was planing on mailing it to her today if his mom could get him to the post office on time.

"Parker can I come in?" Liv shouted through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done and yours is already wrapped." Parker shouted back.

Liv entered the room and sat in the floor next to Parker. Liv was visiting them in Steven's Point during Christmas break, so were Maddie and Joey.

"So" Liv asked. "Who's present are you wrapping now?"

"Val's." Parker replied, setting the box on a big square of silver wrapping paper with blue snowflakes on it.

"You really miss her don't you?" Liv said to Parker, already knowing the answer.

Parker shrugged avoiding Liv's gaze.

"Come on Parker, I know you better then that." Liv said gently. "You guys were really good friends, and she was one of your first friends in California."

"Okay fine." Parker admitted. "I do really miss her a lot. I really hope I'll be able to see to see her BEFORE we go to the Biodome since that so far from now." He said, looking down at the box to tie the ribbon.

If Parker wasn't looking down he would've seen a mischievous smile on Liv's face.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Maddie could you please drive me to the post office?" Parker pleaded, holding Val's gift.

"Why can't Mom drive you?" Maddie replied, looking up from the basketball book she was reading for like the millionth time.

"Because she's out grocery shopping." Parker said.

"Well if she's grocery shopping and Dad's out helping one of his friends with something, there are no cars left for me to drive you."

"Oh yeah." Parker said sadly.

"Yeah, so go away, and let me read my book."

"But Maddie!" Parker whined. "I need to mail this to her _today_ because the post office will be closed tomorrow."

"Then mail it to her after Christmas." Maddie said matter of factly.

"But I will get to her even _later_ after Christmas if I mail it after" Parker said.

"Parker!" Maddie exclaimed. "I can't drive you and that is final!" Obviously annoyed now.

"Fine" Parker said, upset.

()()()()()()()()()()

Parker was laying on his bed, tossing a ball up and down, thinking of a way to get Val's gift to the post office today, sadly Maddie was right, there was no way for Parker to get there in time.

He was gonna have to mail it after Christmas.

He threw the ball he was playing with at the wall in frustration.

It bounced off the wall and hit Joey in the forehead as he was walking in.

"Ouch!" Joey exclaimed as the ball bounced off his face.

"Sorry Munch" Parker said, sitting up.

"You okay Parker?" Joey asked. "You look upset"

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated because I can't mail Val's present to her till after Christmas"

"Ah, that would be frustrating" Joey said.

"Well, on a completely different note, will you please come frost cookies with me Parker? Please please please?" Joey whined.

"Well it will help get my mine off this" Parker said. "And I never pass up a chance to eat some frosting, lets go!"

::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;::;:

 **Hey guys! I'm already working on chapter two and this story will probably have two or three chapters. Please review, I don't want to sound needy but you don't know how much it means to me to know that people read my story, and you don't have to have an account to leave a review**


End file.
